


Sweet Dreams [Art for lacqueluster]

by thisshouldbegabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisshouldbegabriel/pseuds/thisshouldbegabriel
Summary: Sam Winchester is a college student, working two jobs to pay his own way through law school. Gabriel Shurley just inherited a bakery and a car. When the two meet at Dean’s shop the sparks of romance don’t instantly fly, at least not for Sam, but sparks of anger do. Will strippers, drunken encounters, and dating brothers bring them closer together, or push them further apart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my art for the Spn AU big bang for [lacqueluster's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster) amazing fic [Sweet Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9093109/chapters/20672995)

[](http://s1318.photobucket.com/user/iwontevenusethis/media/cover_zpspqp9ljaa.png.html)

[](http://s1318.photobucket.com/user/iwontevenusethis/media/bsfinal_zpsaldqihho.png.html)

[](http://s1318.photobucket.com/user/iwontevenusethis/media/cssfinal2_zpsti7sfcwp.png.html)


End file.
